1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arm support device, and in particular, to a shoulder brace for holding the arm away from the side of the body.
2. Description of the Art
A number of braces have been developed to position the shoulder in a particular orientation and/or to hold the arm away from the body. The braces are commonly used to support a fractured or otherwise injured arm in a proper healing position relative to the body. Necessarily, they often are worn for long periods of time to allow for adequate healing. For example, a shoulder brace may be required for as long as a number of weeks.
Conventional shoulder braces have a number of disadvantages. They typically are heavy, uncomfortable and must be made in many sizes to provide an adequate fit for different sized people. Conventional braces also have several points of attachment to the body and cover a substantial portion of the torso with straps and other securing devices, thus limiting the user's freedom of movement.